


30-Day OTP Challenge - Vidow

by notall2gether



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: I hope I'm getting better at writing fluff, I think I'm getting better at writing fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, but also hopefully some fluff, there will probably be much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notall2gether/pseuds/notall2gether
Summary: 30 one-shots about one of my OTPs





	1. Day One - Memories

The other Links were out on missions (well, Red was actually just shopping in Castle Town, but that was as much of a mission as anything else to him) and I was alone.

I hated when this happened. I’d tried everything in order to block out the thoughts that came whenever I was alone, but nothing completely worked. I did my best to keep busy, as that seemed to work best, but, today, when I woke up to a note tacked to his door explaining that I was alone in the house, I just couldn’t bring himself to get up. I was tired of fighting the memories.

_ Shadow emerged out of the cloud of purple smoke, grinning diabolically. When Link asked who he was, he smirked and said, “Me? I’m the hero, Link.” _

Those were the first words that I remembered him saying - it was hazy, as it was one of Link’s memories rather than my own, but it was there. At the time I remembered thinking that Shadow was just another monster who had to be eradicated. Link had never been more wrong.

_ We were fighting the pack of suits of armor, unsure whether the knights were inside and alive, inside and dead, or if the suits of armor were just empty shells, when, suddenly, I heard snickering, and then a voice: “Your concern is quite pathetic.” As Shadow came into view, he snapped his fingers, causing all of the suits of armor to come crashing to the ground, no longer animated by whatever magic he had been using to make them move. “They’re just my toys.” _

This memory was clearer - it was the first time that I’d seen him as Vio, rather than as Link. I had been disgusted at Shadow’s uncaringness then - now I realized that he probably had never understood being worried for another person at that point in his life.

_ “Don’t you get it?” He shouted at Green as he stood over us all, eyes shining vengefully, looking completely unhinged. “It’s just a sword! And you’re nothing!  _ I’m the hero now!!!”   


Here, Shadow had completely lost it. His temper had exploded after Blue had made that idiotic comment. Somehow, these words were the first thing that had tipped me off to the fact that maybe he wasn’t heartless after all. It doesn’t really make much sense, but somehow, something about the way he said those words, made me think that maybe, just maybe, Shadow wasn’t pure evil, that maybe he had a reason, no matter how ridiculous and unfounded, for the things he was doing.

_ Shadow came floating down towards the ground as he said, “What’s the point of telling them anything? They never listen, just fight and argue.” _

Even now, when I knew that he had been wrong, sometimes I still felt like this was true. Though I had never planned to truly join Shadow, these words had made me seriously consider it for the briefest fraction of a second before I came to my senses.

_ He leaned in and whispered, “We’re so similar, you and I.” _

Even remembering hearing him say those words still sent a shiver down my spine. Was that the moment that I had started to fall for him? To be honest, I wasn’t sure. But thinking about it now, I realized it to be more true than ever.

And then there were all the things he’d done.

_ “Wait!” Green cried. “What happened to the people at the castle, and my father?”  _

_ I waited, sure that Shadow would say that they were all dead. Instead, he said, “Your father? Oh...I sent them all to the Dark World as one big happy family!”  _

_ I let go a breath that I hadn’t known that I’d been holding. They were by no means in a good place...but at least they were alive. I was surprised, really - what reason did he have to avoid killing them all? _

 

_ “Are you sure you need to tell them?”  _

_ My head snapped in the direction the voice was coming from. When I saw who was speaking, my breath caught in my throat.  _

_ This was it - I was going to die.  _

_ “What’s the point of telling them anything?” Shadow continued, floating to the ground to stand in front of me. “They never listen, just fight and argue. Eventually you’ll realize you don’t need them.”  _

_ I felt shock coursing through my veins as I listened. Surely he wasn’t trying to  _ recruit  _ me? _

 

_ “So, Red, where did you get your Fire Rod anyway?” I asked.  _

_ Red tilted his head as he recalled the event. “Some kid gave it to me,” he said finally. “Some nearby villagers accused him of stealing from them and setting their village on fire. I didn’t believe them at first, but then he stole my sword and shield, and when I accused him of it he gave me the Fire Rod as a replacement weapon. Didn’t tell me what it was, though. When I accidentally activated it he yelled that the arsonist was back and disappeared.” Red frowned. “Come to think of it, though…if that thief kid took my sword and shield, then how did Shadow end up with them?”  _

_ My eyes widened as he realized what had happened. Shadow had been the thief kid. Shadow had given Red the Fire Rod. _

_ But why? _

 

_ “Green?!” Shadow shouted as he looked into the Dark Mirror. “How is he still alive?!”  _

_ I frowned, doing my best to look confused. “I-I don't know. I’m sure I…killed…” My voice trailed off as the image on the surface of the mirror changed to an image of me, with that goddess-damned mallet in my hands, preparing to strike.  _

_ I instinctively drew back as I waited for Shadow’s reaction. _

_ When Shadow turned around, his glare was so fierce that I couldn’t hold his gaze. _

_ “EXECUTE THIS TRAITOR!!!” Shadow ordered. And just before he turned away again, I caught a glimpse of tears gathering in the corners of the other Link’s eyes… _

 

_ I was tied up to a pole suspended above the volcano. I stared up at Shadow, who was standing atop one of his dragons, glaring down at me. _

_ “You pretended right from the start,” Shadow hissed, “didn’t you?!” _

_ I didn’t say a word; I didn’t trust myself to speak. _

_ “Why did I even bother to ask that?” Shadow continued. “Of course you were! How could I have been such a fool?” _

_ Shadow flew down off of his dragon and stopped right in front of me. _

_ “How could you?!” he screamed. “I trusted you!!” Tears streamed down his face, and then he did something that I could never have seen coming: he leaned in and kissed me before flying backwards a little ways. _

_ “I loved you,” he said quietly, voice shaking. “And let me tell you: heartbreak is a bitch.” _

_ He turned flew back up to his dragon as I stared at him in shock. _

_ “Bury him alive!” he yelled to the Hinoxes below. _

 

_ I was falling. _

_ When I hit the ground, I was surprised to see that I was still alive. _

I have to find the others,  _ I thought. I stumbled to my feet and started walking, but I didn’t get far before I heard something familiar. _

_ “…Shadow?” I whispered. _

_ Then, suddenly, he was next to me, one hand on my shoulder and the other hand holding his shadowy copy of the Four Sword above me. _

_ “Sorry, Vi,” he apologized before he brought the flat of the blade onto my head, knocking me out cold. _

_ Later, when I came to, I was up and running almost immediately. There was the sound of chaos coming from nearby, and I knew immediately that that was where my counterparts were. Shaking off my probable concussion for the moment, I raced towards the sound. When I rounded a corner, I immediately spotted the other Links’ colorful tunics. _

_ “Hey, guys!” I called out as I ran towards them. _

_ “Vio!” Red cried out in happiness. _

_ “Is everyone alright? I got lost,” I said, choosing to not bring up Shadow for the moment. _

_ “Wait! Vio?!” Green exclaimed suddenly. “Then who’s this?!” He turned to his right, then suddenly said, “He’s gone!” His eyes widened in realization and disbelief. “Nooo…it couldn’t be…Shadow Link?!” _

_ Ah. So that’s why he knocked me out… _

_ Did he change sides? _

 

_ Vaati was sucking us slowly but surely into his disproportionately large, toothy mouth. I had just about accepted that we were about to die when, suddenly, the wind stopped. _

_ As Vaati began having a minor panic attack, I found myself dropping down. I landed lightly on a cloud pathway that led toward a single tower. Following my instincts, I ran toward it. _

_ When I reached the tower, the first thing I saw was the Dark Mirror, shattered, and Shadow standing behind it, looking exhausted and weak, struggling to push the remains of the Mirror over. _

_ As Vaati flew past the tower, he gasped, “Th-the Dark Mirror! Shadow Link! Have you lost your mind?!” _

_ “That’s not my name!” Shadow hissed at the demonic eyeball. “I’m not just Link’s shadow!!” _

_ He gave one final push, sending the Mirror frame onto the ground, shattering any glass still left in the Mirror. _

_ As Vaati faded away, I rushed over to Shadow and knelt over him. Shadow managed to push himself into a sitting position. I heard the others enter the tower behind him, and one of them, probably Blue, started towards them before Green dragged them backward. A hushed argument soon started, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes before turning my attention back to Shadow. _

_ “You broke the Dark Mirror,” I stated. _

_ Shadow smiled wearily. “I did,” he confirmed. _

_ “Why?” I finally asked. _

_ “Because,” Shadow whispered. “You don’t deserve to die.” _

_ “How can you say that?!” I protested. I betrayed you!” _

_ “Because you had to,” he said simply. “I didn’t exactly leave you with another choice back when I was trying to recruit you to the Dark Side. You’ll never be able to simply throw away the hero in you, and I know that now, even though I didn’t then. I guess this is me saying I forgive you,” he finished. _

_ I was at a loss for words. I simply stared at him, grief-stricken. He was dying. He was dying and it was my fault, I should have been able to find a better way, I should have done so, so many things differently. _

_ “Don’t blame yourself. This was my decision.” _

_ His body was translucent now - he was fading away.  _

_ “I love you,” he whispered, and leaned in to kiss me - but right before our lips touched, he was gone. _

_ I felt a few tears fall before I buried my face in my hands. _

I finally managed to pull myself out of the memories, tears streaming down my face.

“Shadow…” I whispered. “Why did you have to die?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH ANGST
> 
> WHY CAN I ONLY WRITE ANGST
> 
> Anyway, ciao!


	2. Day Two - Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try for some fluff this time.

**Vio POV**

When I walked into Shadow’s room that morning, I had no idea what would happen.

Green had asked me to wake him up for breakfast. He was sleeping late - again. I guess he still hasn’t gotten used to needing sleep.

When I stepped into the room, I didn’t see anyone in the bed. I looked around the room in confusion, before I spotted purple hair...all the way on top of the 12-foot high bookshelf.

“Oh, for the love of Nayru,” I whispered under my breath before I started climbing up to the top of the shelf.

In retrospect, that was probably a mistake.

When I reached the top of the bookshelf I relinquished my grip on the shelf with one hand in order to shake Shadow slightly in an effort to wake him up. He was in a deep sleep though, so I shook him harder...and harder...until finally his eyes snapped open.

It startled me enough that I lost my grip on the shelf. I let out a gasp of horror as I plummeted towards the hardwood floor.

Shadow flew down so fast he was practically a blur. He managed to catch me right before I hit the floor.

As I stared up at him, I felt my face heating up, and I was sure I was blushing. Why was I blushing?

I thought I was imagining things when I noticed that Shadow was blushing too. Especially after he set me down and left the room without a word. I blinked in confusion before following him out of his room.

I ended up sitting next to him during breakfast. The meal was rather awkward. I’m pretty sure Blue and maybe Red picked up on the tension between us, but, mercifully, they didn’t bring it up.

Thinking back on it, it’s nothing short of a miracle that Blue didn’t say anything.

As soon as I was done with my breakfast, I abruptly stood and left the room, desperate to get away from the stifling atmosphere that had hovered around the table for the duration of the meal. I had nearly reached my room when suddenly Shadow teleported in front of me.

Having been caught off-guard by his sudden appearance, I tripped over his feet and we both went down.

I had, by some strange stroke of luck, landed right on top of Shadow. Our faces - and lips - were less than an inch apart.

A blush erupted on my face again, and time seemed to stand still as we stared at each other, not quite sure what to do.

I saw the blush on Shadow’s face and knew that I wasn’t imagining things this time. And, probably against my better judgement, I closed the distance between us as my lips touched his.

Shadow let out a strangely adorable squeak when I kissed him, body going rigid with surprise. After a few moments he relaxed, and started kissing back.

The moment was bliss. I never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, we did eventually have to separate so that we could breathe.

After he took a breath, Shadow said, “I don’t mean to be rude, but could you get off of me? I’m starting to go numb.”

“Oh,” I muttered. “Sorry.” I climbed off of him, and he quickly stood up, looking anywhere but at me.

After a few moments of that awkwardness, I sighed. “Are we really not going to acknowledge what happened a few minutes ago?”

“...do we have to talk about it?” he said quietly. “Maybe it was just a mistake.”

“It was not,” I replied firmly, “a mistake.”

“Are you sure?"   


“Positive.”

A shaky smile crept across Shadow’s features. 

“If you say so,” he murmured.

He stepped towards me, seemed to hesitate for a moment, then kissed me quickly enough that I didn’t even have time to react before warping off to who-knows-where.

I brought my fingers up to touch my lips.

“Not a mistake,” I said aloud. “Not a mistake at all.”

I turned and went into my room, a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

_ That was the furthest thing from a mistake that you could get. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I think I actually pulled off some decent fluff! Thank Farore!
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH ANGST
> 
> WHY CAN I ONLY WRITE ANGST
> 
> Anyway, ciao!


End file.
